사랑해
by sadokachan
Summary: SasuSaku ;; In which time is running out for Sasuke, and Itachi gives him a push- er- punch.
1. the chaser

**사랑해  
****title:** the chaser  
**inspiration:** the chaser by infinite  
**type: **anthology  
**pairing:** uchiha sasuke x haruno sakura  
**word count: **1429  
**disclaimer:** i do not own naruto

**Hey! Remember that poll I did ages ago about the song x stories? 'kay well, this is a new anthology series based on k-pop songs that I listen to! (: It's either inspired by the lyrics, music video or a few lines of the song. INFINITE is my favorite group so they get first chapter. This will (for real this time) be updated more frequently than my other stories. I suggest you listen to the song if you get a chance. Enjoy! (And review, my lovelies. ;D)  
**

**- sado-chan**

* * *

Sakura tucked a lock of fray pink hair behind her ear as she gazed at the empty space before her. Moment later, a blob of orange and yellow flashed before her, landing in the spot she was just staring at moments ago. The familiar ocean blue eyes settled her fluttering stomach. As Naruto stood up, his cloak fell around him like a river, the brown material covering any traces of orange Sakura saw just moments ago when he flew through the air.

"Sakura-chan." He breathed out, eyes widening.

A delicate hand was placed on her back as she was pushed forward. She stumbled a bit before turning around at the pained porcelain face before her.

"You know our deal, Dobe."

Sasuke stood there, his face twisted in agony as his fingers curled into fists at his side. His hair was unkempt from the restless night but still held its shape. A sword was strapped to his back and the proud Uchiha emblem was boldly embedded on the back of his outfit.

Sakura wrapped the cloak Sasuke had given her tightly around her as she stepped forward towards the male. "Sasuke-kun."

His onyx orbs flashed dangerously as she silently walked towards him. Her curious emerald orbs locked onto his, ignoring the menacing look it produced.

"You'll come back, right?"

"Hn."

When her small hand emerged from under the black cloak that belonged to Sasuke and lightly touched the side of his face, he instantly softened, enjoying the feel of her fingers on his cheek. Naruto watched from afar, his stomach producing an uneasy feeling from the scene in front of him. Without warning, a sob erupted from Sakura as she tackled Sasuke into a crushing hug. Out of reflex, Sasuke wrapped his arms protectively around her waist and breathed deeply into her pink locks. Their breathing fell into sync as time seemed to stand still between them. Naruto felt helpless as his heart wretched from the love that spilled out of them.

"You better protect her, right Dobe?"

Naruto's head instantly shot up at the sudden command. "Obviously," he gritted his teeth, "I'll protect her with my life." Sasuke gave an approving nod.

Sakura let go of Sasuke's neck and placed her forehead against his chest.

"You will run." Sasuke whispered quietly. "Do not stop. Do not stay anywhere for more than a day. Do not talk to anyone. Do not trust anyone but Naruto, do you understand?"

Sakura nodded numbly as Naruto walked slowly towards the embracing couple. "Teme, I will protect her from everything, don't worry." Sasuke knew both males had identical goals. "No matter what happens, I'll put my life on the line for her."

"Don't even stop in Konoha. They'll look for her there too."

The way Sakura's fist clenched tighter around the fabric of Sasuke's shirt indicated Sasuke hit a heartstring with the mention of her village. He wrapped his arm protectively around her waist as his other removed her from his chest.

"When _they_ are dead, I'll look for you." His gaze locked with hers as emerald shimmered with tears threatening to fall –just like a jewel. Sasuke could feel his heart breaking at the way her bottom lip curled over her first one, her eyes searching into his onyx ones, hoping they weren't lying to her.

"Promise?" She whispered, eyes widening slowly and fist clenching.

"Promise."

Sakura raised herself slowly, tip toeing due to their height difference and slanted her lips across his. It was desperate. It was aching. It was painful. It was bruising. But it was full of love. Sasuke raised his right hand and caressed her face, sliding behind her head to angle themselves. When they parted, Sasuke stared into her eyes, as if trying to memorize every particle.

"Don't forget me."

"Never." She whispered and raised herself yet again.

This was one was slow, agonizing, as if they'll never see each other again. His hands traveled down to her waist and back up to her neck, as if trying to imprint the way her body curved and dipped. Sasuke could feel words pile up in his mouth, unspoken but threatening to spill.

"You don't have to do this for me, Sasuke-kun." Sakura said, her voice whimpering.

"I do."

"Please." Sobs began to erupt from her chest. "You don't have to do this. Sasuke-kun, you might _die_."

Onyx orbs softened at her words, but his stance hardened. His mind battled with his heart, but everyone present knew this was the best course of action. He looked past her and into Naruto's fierce cerulean ones. Naruto look like he was on the verge of breaking.

"I have to." He said, looking down at her once again. As he raised his head, he locked into a staring contest with Naruto yet again. "Dobe, do not let anyone touch her. Never leave her alone. If I see a single strand of her hair damaged, I will rip you apart."

Naruto forced a grin. "You better come back alive, Teme. I'll never forgive you if you die on me, you hear?"

Sasuke smirked at his words.

"And if you _dare_ look at any other woman than Sakura-chan, I will personally punch you to next week. If you betray her, I will burn your house. If you ever-" Naruto stopped, looking down and quickly shot his head back up. "Stay alive." His voice softened. "I want to see you guys get married. I want to see Sakura punch you to Suna for pissing her off during her pregnancy. I want to see little Uchihas running around calling me Uncle Naruto." He choked on his words. "If you die, I will never forgive you."

"If you let her die, I will never forgive you."

Both males smirked at each other as they raised their hands and fist-bumped each other. Sasuke then looked down at the pink head silently sobbing against his chest and raised her head. He delicately placed his thumb on both of her cheeks and wiped away her tears. Leaning down to her level, he placed his lips beside her ears.

"I'll find you."

Sakura eyes widened as she looked at Sasuke who raised his head. She looked desperately into his onyx orbs, hoping to see them again one day. "I love you," she whispered, clamping her hands around her mouth as it escaped her lips.

Sasuke did not hide his surprise as his eyes widened at the three words he desperately wanted to hear. Tears began to cascade down her cheeks as she realized her confession. Leaning down, he captured her lips yet again, but this time, it was loving and blissful. It made her feel like she was on cloud nine. Despite the lack of words, Sakura knew what it meant.

_I love you_.

"Will you say it to me? About how you feel about me?" Sakura asked, ignoring the heat rushing to her face. "I was the first to say it."

"I will." Sasuke said, his hand covering hers that was situated on his cheek. He closed his eyes. "When I find you again."

A comfortable silence fell as everyone tried to relish in the moment of peace that bestowed upon them.

Suddenly, his senses perked as dozens of chakra signals instantly fell into focus. He pushed her away, forcing her into Naruto's chest as orange arms emerged from the cloak and wrapped around her protectively.

"Go!" He shouted, the moonlight flashing against his katana treacherously.

"Sasuke-kun!" She screamed, finally realizing the situation. "Let me go, Naruto! Sasuke-kun, don't do this!"

Naruto's steel arms locked her against his chest as Sakura thrashed around dangerously. Sasuke's eyes flashed red as an explosion threw bits and pieces of wood everywhere. Naruto nodded at Sasuke whose arm was bright blue.

"Chidori!"

"Sasuke-kun!"

"_Hime_._ Run._"

That was all Sakura heard before she was picked up bridal style by Naruto and propelled into the air as all hell broke loose. While airborne, Sakura saw flashes of blue and an array of chakra flying around the blue. Her stomach threatened to spill its contents as she smelled blood and the chirping of birds faded into the background.

"Don't worry." Naruto whispered softly as he jumped into another tree. "Teme will find you no matter what. He'd chase you to the ends of the world if he had to." As he dodged another tree, Naruto looked down crestfallen into his teammate's eyes. "He'll come back."

Sakura nodded numbly as her hands rested tightly over the fabric of Sasuke's cloak and onto her flat stomach, rubbing it in circles.


	2. remember

**사랑해  
title: **remember  
**inspiration: **remember by b1a4  
**type: **anthology  
**pairing: **uchiha sasuke x haruno sakura  
**word count: **1487**  
disclaimer: **i do not own naruto

* * *

Sasuke grunted as the envelope fell beneath the abyss of dust beneath his bed. Crawling onto his knees, Sasuke placed his cheek on the floor and looked at where that stupid envelope fell to. He reached out, grabbing the thin brown object, when he suddenly noticed a sparkling trinket. He picked it up, lifted his cheek off the floor and brought the object to eyelevel.

_Ne, Sasuke-kun? You'll do it for me? Couple key chains? Didn't you tell Naruto you thought it was stupid?_

_Anything for you._

_Dawwww, is poor little Sasuke-kun being soft for Sakura-chan?_

_Aa._

_EW, TEME, STOP KISSING SAKURA-CHAN IN PUBLIC._

Sasuke gripped his head, remembering the memory he so longed to forget, as he clamped his fingers around the miniature Sakura hanging off the silver chain. How it got under his bed, he has no idea. Why the maids did not vacuum underneath his bed was another story.

"Still thinking about her?"

"Aniki," Sasuke greeted, sitting on his bed as his older brother made himself comfortable against the couch.

"It's in two weeks," Itachi leaned forward, placing his elbows on his knees. "Are you sure you're not going to invite her to the wedding?"

Sasuke froze at the sudden question. "You're crazy."

"And you're stupid. You're seriously going to throw away ten years of dating, Otouto?"

"I have no choice."

"You always have a choice."

"Not when it comes to Uchiha matters," Sasuke said stiffly, glaring at his older brother. They were spitting images, but personality-wise, they were on the opposite side of the spectrum. "It's for the company, remember? We have pride in everything we do."

"Personally," Itachi stated coldly, "I think that's a load of bullshit. You threw away the girl of your dreams for some stupid business deal Fugaku threw you into. Do you remember when you asked her out?"

_Haruno Sakura, are you seriously going to make me do this? In front of these people?_

_You said anything._

_Hn._

_Well then, II'll be going now since it seems like you won't do it. I have volleyball practice. Bye!_

_Wai- HARUNO SAKURA, WILL YOU GO OUT WITH ME?_

"I'd prefer not to," Sasuke grimaced, remembering the silence of the student body as Sakura turned around, emerald orbs wide as saucers.

"I also remember you panicking for weeks, wondering if it'll all work out. She ended up saying no since you were being a wuss about it, and made you yell it out in front of the entire student body. Just so she can prove you actually liked her. You were a freshman and I was a senior."

"So?"

"She wanted to see if you could give up your pride for her. What kind of Uchiha yells for a girl? What happened to following your heart? I know its cliché, but didn't you promise her you'll be with Sakura no matter what?" Itachi stated with a tone of annoyance. "Tell me, do you miss her?"

"No." Sasuke quickly answered. "I don't."

"Liar."

"I don't."

"You're lying."

"I don't!"

Suddenly, Itachi loomed over Sasuke and tackled him to the bed. Sasuke, caught off guard, felt his breath being knocked out of him as Itachi punched him in the face and grabbed the phone from his pocket.

"What's this then?"

He thrust the wallpaper of the phone under Sasuke's nose as he nursed his cheek. It was a picture of Sakura smiling bashfully with Sasuke kissing her on the cheek in surprise.

"What the hell is your problem?" Sasuke stood up, grabbing his phone from his brother's grip. "It's the past. She is the past. Haruno Sakura does not exist in my life anymore! Not since the day she walked out on me!"

"She walked out on you because you didn't fight for your relationship!"

Itachi gave his brother a deathly glare as he walked over to Sasuke's closet, grabbing the hanger on the far left and pushing it, and everything between it, towards the right, exposing the walls covered in pictures. There were Sakura and Sasuke in ninth grade, semi-formals, volleyball games, football games, prom, and _many_ others. Sasuke widened his eyes as his brother exposed his deepest secret, one that even his parents did not know about.

"Don't you _dare_ tell me you don't love her," Itachi hissed out, pointing to the pictures. "You've had this since you guys starting dating. I've been through your fights, Otouto. Was it not me you consulted when you punched the guy you thought was flirting with her, and turned out to be her brother? Was it not me you consulted when you threw that surprise party for her? Was it not me you consulted when your band played that song you wrote for her during the Senior Talent Show?" Itachi was yelling now, his face flushed with anger. His eyes were dangerously narrowed and he was seeing red. "Then why the hell," Itachi strided over to his brother, picking him up by the collar, "did you not consult me when you agreed to marry in order to merge with Yamanaka Inc?"

Growling, Sasuke pushed his brother off, his eyes just as murderous. "You don't understand! You left this household, forcing me into your shoes! What you didn't do, father made me do!"

"Then get your Uchiha ass out of that mold! I did that!"

"What the hell do you want me to do? Run to Seoul and ring her doorbell?" Sasuke screamed, pointing towards the direction of Korea. "_Hey Sakura, I know I dumped you and my wedding is in two weeks, but __let__s get back together_?" He spat out in a mocking tone.

"She _loved_ you. Ino does not!"

"Does that matter? She's not a Yamanaka!"

"Time is running out, Sasuke. Your wedding is in two weeks," Itachi snarled, producing a folded stack of paper from his coat pocket. "If you're not going to chase after her, then fine. But remind yourself this is your life you're throwing away." With an angry thrust, he shoved the papers into his face. Sasuke grabbed it, glaring at his older brother as he skimmed the contents. They were e-mails. "She hasn't dated since you broke up with her. She's hurting just as much as you are right now. She's still in love with you."

Sasuke froze on the spot, skimming through the paragraphs of exchanges between his former flame and his older brother.

"The first mistake you did," Itachi stated, seemingly calm, albeit his fist was shaking, "was not fighting for her. I already accepted her as my future sister-in-law, but when I heard news of your engagement to Yamanaka Ino, her best friend, I came back only to find out she moved to Seoul. I didn't even hear it from your father," Sasuke noted he did not use 'our,' "but from the press conference broadcasted. I came back for months, hoping you'll take that stick out of your ass and realize what you have but it seems like you don't know what you have until it's gone."

Sasuke felt a mix of emotions overwhelm him as he struggled to breath. Thoughts ran through his head at thousands of miles per hour. He wasn't even listening to Itachi talk anymore.

"If you don't do what you want and stand up for it-"

She didn't forget him.

"-Fugaku will make you do anything."

He tried to forget her.

"If you're throwing away your life and love for a stupid-"

She remembered every memory together.

"-corporate deal, then I refuse to acknowledge you as my brother."

He tried everything to erase those memories.

"Maybe ten years down the road when you have three kids-"

She loved him.

"-with a woman you don't love, you'll realize your mistake."

He loved her.

"I'm leaving." Itachi walked towards the direction of the door, thinking this was futile. "Not this room, but this house. I can't stand the stupidity that is emitting from this place. It's suffocating." Turning around, Itachi met the gaze of his confused brother. "This is her address. What you do with it is up to you, but you're an _idiot_ for agreeing to this in the first place."

With that, Itachi left two things on his desk. A yellow post-it note with an address scribbled, and a plane ticket. Walking over slowly, Sasuke raised a hand to caress the cheek he was punched, and gingerly picked up the plane ticket.

It leaves in two hours.

Watching from the doorway, Itachi smirked. He's never seen his younger brother snap out of shock that fast, move to grab his duffel bag and throw in some clothes; not even when he was on the Konoha Football Team playing against Suna High during the final playoffs. An array of beeping later and a phone clamped on his shoulder, Sasuke spoke into the phone as he grabbed the ticket off the table.

"Dobe. Get over here in two minutes. I'm going to Seoul."


End file.
